Toothbrushes having flexibility-modifying regions in their structure are known, for example WO 92/17092, EP 0613636, EP 0648448A, WO 97/24949 and WO 97/07707. Such flexibility-modifying regions generally comprise forming a composite region of the stiff plastics material of which the toothbrush is made together with a soft flexible elastomer material.
It is believed that optimum flexibility characteristics have not yet been achieved in such toothbrushes, and it is an object of this invention to provide a toothbrush in which the flexibility of the head is further improved, inter alia to enhance the ability of the toothbrush to clean surfaces of the teeth which face the back of the mouth.